


Best spot in the world

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Emma loves to snuggled into the crook of Stefan's neck. It makes her feel safe and calm. She considers it the best spot in the world
Relationships: Stefan/Emma





	Best spot in the world

I had just finished a very long shift at work and had thrown my shoes aside the second I walk through the door. I sighed with relief as my feet were no longer confined in my shoes. I take off my coat and hang it on the hanger before looking for Stefan. I find him sitting in the living room, reading a book.  
“Okay, and who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? The Stefan that I know never reads books.”  
I laughed before rolling my eyes and collapsing onto the couch. I tucked my feet under myself and snuggled up closer to Stefan. I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled into the crook of his neck before starting to relax.  
“Hard day?”  
“Hmm, yeah. I couldn’t wait to come home. What were you reading?”  
“I thought that I would give one of your books a try. You are always reading them, and you seem to enjoy them. I just grabbed the book from your bedside table. I hope that’s okay.”  
I had recently began to reread my Hunger Games books. I was about half-way through the first book.  
“So, how are you liking the book so far?”  
“It’s quite interesting. I just got to the part where Katniss is up in the tree and is about to cut down the hive so it drops to the enemies down below. I really like this Peeta guy, he seems nice. He’s the one who gave her the bread when she was starving.”  
“I am aware, you know. I have read these books before.”  
I laughed before picking up the bookmark and replacing it into the book, before taking the book out of Stefan’s hands.  
“Hey, I wasn’t finished with that!”  
“You can continue tomorrow, I’m in need of some kisses right now.”  
Stefan smiled before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him into the kiss. 

After our little make out session, I had a quick shower to freshen up before changing into my pyjamas. I ruffled my hair with a towel before brushing it out and leaving it to air dry. I find Stefan in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
“Hmmm, that smells amazing.”  
“I made your favourite. Honey Mustard Chicken.”  
Stefan finished the dinner before serving it. We both ate our dinners before making our way to the living room. We made ourselves comfortable on the couch before I turned on the TV. We didn’t really care what was playing, we just enjoyed our alone time together while cuddling. As usual, I snuggled up next to Stefan, with my head in the crook of his neck.  
“You never told me why you snuggle up like this all the time.”  
“I don’t really know. I guess it just makes me feel calm and safe. You should know that if I get upset, hurt or just really tired, I would snuggle up like this because it would make me feel better. Even before we started dating. It’s a nice feeling being snuggled up to you, with my head resting comfortably in the crook of your neck. I love it, I think it’s the best spot in the world.”  
“I love it too. You’re head also serves as a nice pillow if I get tired.”  
“I noticed. I’m usual the one to fall asleep on your shoulder, but it’s a different story if someone falls asleep with their head resting on mine. It’s not comfortable at all!”  
“Sorry. I’ll try not to do it again. I just can’t help it. I feel so safe around you that I can fully relax. Sometimes I don’t even remember falling asleep, so I apologise.”  
“Maybe once we get tired, we should head to bed. It’s no use both of us asleep on the couch, is it?”  
“No, I guess not.”  
We finish the movie and I could feel the weight of Stefan’s head resting on mine. I knew instantly that he had fallen asleep again. I decided not to wake him, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
